The Roommate
by Llama Army xxx
Summary: NOT PHAN! Abigail need somewhere to stay... How can Dan and Phil help? Contains self harm and dark themes.
1. Prologue

**My first fanfic, please review! Thanks xxx**

"Abi, we need to talk."

I was sitting at the kitchen table with my mum and dad. I was confused. What was there to talk about? We're they getting a divorce? No, they were holding hands, and try hardly ever fight. I knew mum was pregnant, so it couldn't be that either. What was the problem?

"Abigail, we're not letting you go to Cambridge." Said mum.

"What!" I shouted. I had to go to that university. It was the only one in London that had the performing arts course that I needed. "But-"

"No buts, we're not letting you waste your life as a want to be actress." What. They had jut taken away my life ambition. I had worked so hard! It took so much effort to get a place at Cambridge, and now it had all gone to waste, and I had no family I fund me. Great.

" I knew you would ruin everything, all you ever do is crush my dreams!" I spat venomously at them, whilst slamming my fists on the table. "I hate you!" I screamed.

I could tell that my parents were shouting at me, begging for me to listen, but I was sick of it. Every time. When I was 13 I was forced to take science instead of drama. At 16 I had to give up my theatre school. My dreams were never good enough for my perfect parents.

The blood pounded in my ears. My one shot. Probably my only shot, gone. I sprinted upstairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I then fell back onto my bed. My music was playing loudly from my speakers in the corner, some good old Coldplay.

I knew that to get my way, I had to go. No, not go for five minutes to get some air. I had to leave for good.

I quickly put my plan into action. I threw my old messenger bag onto my bed and packed all of the essentials; clothes, water, food, hair brush, phone and... Blade. No, bit a knife. A razor. For self harmers.

I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I had to leave. Now. Luckily, me window was at the front of the house, making my getaway much easier. However, my room was on the top floor of a 2 floor house.

Using my very extensive get away skills ( learnt from Scooby Doo aged seven) I tied my bed sheets into a makeshift rope. I could hear the footsteps coming closer to my door. I tied one end of the rope to the bed, then threw the other end out of the window.

I sat on the window sill and swing my legs over the edge. I tried to dry my tears, but to no avail. Taking a deep breath, I looked at my old purple room. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Time to go.

I awkwardly clambered down the rope, and into the inky black night.

It was midnight. I was lost. The night was suffocating the light out of London, making the street lamps flicker. The full recognition of what happened earlier hit my like a ton of bricks. I couldn't go back, not ever.

My cold hands fumbled with the zip on my bag in a poor attempt to open it. ZIP. It was open. I took out my sharp instrument and studied it in the dim light. With tears streaming down my face, I took off my wristbands and looked at the puckered white acts that littered my skin. It had been a long time. The blade now seemed like my only friend. I placed it on my left wrist. I closed my eyes as the sweet relief coursed through my body. I felt the water if life draining away, and the world melted into darkness...


	2. Moving?

**Hey guys! So here's chapter 2. Sorry for any mistakes, that grammar in this chapter turned my brain to mush with the changing tenses and what not. Dan and Phil will appear in the next chapter :) Please Please Please Please Please Review! It makes me write faster :)**

**Here we go! (Say that in Phil's Mario voice xD)**

**I don't own Dan or Phil ;)**

* * *

September

Its been a long time. 3 years to be exact. 3 years since I started at Cambridge. 3 years since I left. 3 years science I saw my family. I guess i'd gotten pretty far.

My family still bothered me. I left, without a trace. No note, no nothing. Yet, I'd never seen a poster. No reports of a missing 18 year old. No search parties. I could've been dead for all my family knew. Proved how much they cared.

But back in the present, I had other stuff to deal with. i graduated form Cambridge. I got my qualifications. I hadn't hit gold yet though, just the odd advert here and there, but I was okay. I kept working.

Luckily, I'd met Rosie. She found me out in the night, and took me under her wing. She was on the same course as me, at the same college, so she let me stay with her. She had ginger hair (way better than my boring brown) and these bright emerald green eyes, that only she could pull off. We always joked that she looked like Lily Potter. She was very unique. She loved music, her favourite bands being MCR, Sleeping with Sirens, Pierce the Veil and You Me At Six. She often wore band t-shirts, and quite honestly, to this day I've never seen a better artist. But anyway, I'm going off topic.

We both lived in her apartment in London, not far from the center. I loved London. It was the home of everything British, and It had everything I needed. Jobs, shops, friends (Ha ha, yes I do have friends) the whole lot.

My life had really taken a turn for the better, until someone slammed on the brakes. Hard.

I was really ecstatic I had been chosen to audition for the musical 'Les Miserables' in the West End, and the audition was in a month. Then Rosie managed to find a slight flaw in my plan.

"Abi, we need to talk."

The situation was strangely familiar. Her tone of voice showed that something serious had happened.

"Whats up Rosie?" I asked, uncertainty obvious in my voice.

"I'm moving to Scotland." Rosie replied. "I've been offered an illustrating job, and I have to take it..." She trailed off.

Scotland.

She was moving to freaking SCOTLAND!

I couldn't go, my whole career resided in London. I couldn't stay on my own, I barely made enough money to half the rent with Rosie. Plus, me. On my own. In an apartment. Was that really smart?

"Oh Rosie what are we going to do!" I groaned, burying my face in my hands.

"I don't know Abi, I guess we're going to have to find something, and fast" she said, biting her lip.

"Great, just great," I mumbled, sarcasm rolling off my tongue.

Well I was stuffed.

* * *

**1 WEEK LATER**

"ABI ABI ABI ABI ABI ABI ABI ABI ABI," I heard from the hallway. Rosie was already back from work. I had been in the living room all day, surrounded by boring brown boxes, still searching for apartments. So far, no luck.

"ABI ABI ABI ABI ABI ABI ABI ABI ABI!" Rosie shouted as she ran into the room. I gave her an exasperated look. This was a repeat of last week when Fall Out Boy got back together. I never heard the end of it! What had she done now?

"You'll never guess what happened!" She said, grinning like a child on Christmas.

"Did you fall off a cliff." I guessed, being the totally honest and not sarcastic person I am.

"I found you an apartment! Two of my friends are looking for a flat mate, and I talked to them and they said yes!"

I instantly whipped my head up to look at her.

"Yeah, these two guys I know have a spare guest room in their apartment, and they said that the rent is cheap and they live near tot he center and-"

I cut her off before she exploded.

"Thank you so much Rosie," I grinned. "Now calm down" I laughed at the over exited girl.

"Ha ha ha very funny. I am calm!" She said, whilst bouncing up and down on the spot. "Anyway, they're coming to interview you in about a week, and then you'll have the next two weeks until I move to get to know each other," She finished, in a much calmer fashion.

"I'd better get tidying!" I grinned as I started to rush towards my room.

Something told me that this might just work out.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 COMPLETE. LEVEL UP.**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this, it took me ages to get this presentable for you guys xD**

**I tried really hard to make this over 1,000 words, but I failed :( Please review to tell me how much of a fail whale this was! Thanks guys :) See you soon.**

**xxx Llama Army xxx**


End file.
